


your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Podium family sheaningans, There's a lot of hugging, accidental charmer katsuki yuuri, viktor wants kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: “What the fuck!” he tells angrily to Viktor’s shoulder, but he’s trapped, no matter how much he flounders and tries to wiggle out. He’s thinking about starting to scream bloody murder and kicking around, when Viktor whispers, a little wondrously “I think I could be a great dad.” Yuri stops short in his tracks.What.





	your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

Despite all appearances, Viktor is not a very touchy person. You’ll never see him leaning on an rink mate’s shoulder, or pat distractedly a reporter’s forearm during an interview. Viktor’s joviality is sharp toothed and laser pointed, all twinkling eyes and open smiles, unbothered but distant. He looks like those polished ancient statuettes in museums’ display cases: you want to touch, oh, how much you want to, but you also know you shouldn’t, so you don’t. Viktor is great at what he does, obviously. He’s inviting, and funny, and makes you feel like he wouldn’t love anything more than to keep talking to you. He can fill a whole room with just his presence, and maybe that’s exactly the problem.

Yuuri is, by chance or luck, call it what you want, exactly the opposite. He’s shy, and small, and unassuming. He fiddles with his thumbs and looks kind of awkward wherever you put him. But when he smiles, he does it with his whole body. He perks up and chats with reporters like he’s forgotten they’re not the only ones in the room, leans forward and bites his lips with a laugh at embarrassing questions, looks genuinely abashed when he doesn’t know what to say. His eyes crinkle with mirth and his fingers brush on the person’s arm almost involuntarily, and the interviewer blushes, soaks up in the attention.

 

 

 

When people ask for photos, Viktor flashes his signature smile and tips his head to the side, lets his torso lean towards the body besides him, but never too much. No hands, never hands.  
(He still wakes up drenched in sweat, sometimes, clutching at the locks that are not there anymore, and Yuuri tangles his fingers with his colder ones and spoons his body even closer, murmurs sweet nothings in Japanese until Viktor relaxes into the hold. Then, just then, he dares leaving a small kiss on the top of his head, and Viktor shudders, tries not to cry as he feels himself brimming with love and gratefulness.)  
Instagram is filled with photos of Yuuri and some random fan, an arm slung over their shoulders and that flustered smile of his that says “I don’t know what I’m doing or why I’m here,” because he still gets so weird about people recognizing him, about them wanting selfies with him, but he’s so used to Phichit he can just whip out a pose in under two seconds and make it look like it was carefully staged.

When Viktor bodily slams into Yuuri’s life, he’s not really surprised by the sudden urge he gets to _touch_. He’s an overachiever, and he likes going after what he wants with the unbidden devotion of a drowning man. It’s just his luck that Yuuri appears to be the less touchy person Viktor has ever known, besides himself. ( _Oh, but he’ll learn._ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor has started thinking kids since he first met Yuuri. He pretends he’s not going too fast, given they’re engaged, already, and there’s nothing he would love more than to spoil rotten a toddler with Yuuri’s smile, but he also knows he has to be patient and wait, because international stardom, skating and children don’t generally bode well.  
(Besides, Viktor still has to go through unraveling a plethora of his own- _quirks_ , but he’s working on it, pinky promise.)

Now, as kids go, Yuri Plisetsky really is something else. He’s a pandora box of demands, curses that would get a sailor blushing, and teenager angst. He’s so smug in his pretense to look high and mighty, like Viktor doesn’t know exactly just how much the kid loves _his_ Yuuri. He thinks he’s so slick, prancing around the rink hiding carefully chosen compliments behind screeching profanities.

He hopes adolescence will be kinder to their (multiple, five at least) children, but he’s also somewhat prepared to the worst. And Yura is a little gremlin, but it’s fun to egg him on, and scarily easy to tell what he really means. Maybe Viktor wouldn’t be such a terrible father, after all.

As he thinks that, in a delightedly speak of the devil way, Yura flops on the bench besides him. Not too close, lest it looks like he voluntarily subjected himself to his company, but close enough. And Viktor has been a lot more in touch ( _hah_ ) with his touchy side, lately, hasn’t he? The way he can be spotted hanging like a vine all over Yuuri has to be a testament to that.

Okay, maybe not. He still gets the irresistible impulse to hug Yuri. Impossible, adorably brash Yuri Plisetsky who brought katsudon pirozhki to Yuuri because he was feeling sad (don’t think Yuuri wouldn’t have told him). So, he does.

He leaps onto the uncomfortable rink bench and hugs the shit out of Yura, who splutters incredulously as vice-like arms wrap around him. “What the fuck!” he tells angrily to Viktor’s shoulder, but he’s trapped, no matter how much he flounders and tries to wiggle out. He’s thinking about starting to scream bloody murder and kicking around, when Viktor whispers, a little wondrously “I think I could be a great dad.” Yuri stops short in his tracks. _What_.

“Aw,” comes from the side, where Yuuri has just come back from the bathroom “Are you guys hugging without me? Not fair.”

Yuri has two seconds to let it all in. “Katsudon, don’t you _dare_ -” he hisses, but then another torso is already pressed on his back and he’s squished between the two sappy losers he has the grace to call rink mates.  
“Zolotse,” Viktor calls from above his head, excitedly “Wouldn’t we make great parents?”

He can feel Yuuri shaking with laughter and it’s absolutely disgusting, not endearing in the least. “Of course, Vitya,” he says, shifting a little “But we already talked about this, we-”  
Yuri takes advantage of Viktor’s attention being diverted to slip out of the hold. Viktor whines ridiculously, tries to bring him back, but in a flurry of movement he’s already taken his skate guards off and he’s on the ice, growling “Never ambush me like that again, you disgusting old man!”

Of course, that means that from then on, Viktor takes a great pleasure into ambushing him into random hugs.

He’s just skating past, and Viktor comes barreling on, swooping him into his arms. “Yura!” he hears, over the sound of his screaming, and he claws at his shoulders, admittedly terrified. “What the hell are you thinking?!” he hurls, when a body comes crashing into them, making him squeal in surprise.

“We’re trained in pair skating,” Yuuri assures him, laughing, and Viktor woops excitedly, swings him around a little.

“Put me down this instant,” Yuri demands, and is honestly relieved when his skates touch the ice again. “I hate you both, _so much_ ,” he spits, making his way to the rink side, but then “I better be godfather,” he threatens, and Viktor gasps “or else.”

Before storming off, he can see Yuuri’s arms wrapping around Viktor’s neck with that soppy smile he gets every time and that he absolutely _loathes_.

When Viktor hugs him next, they’re gratefully off the ice and Yuuri is quick to join. Yura graciously allows it for a whopping ten seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Victor or Yuuri (or both) hug Yura unexpectedly and without reason, just because. His reaction is?.." which I took to the next level because of course, but it was adorable.  
> I have a lot of headcanons about Viktor and Yuuri and touching, honest. And about Viktor's stardom, too. AND about Viktor's hair and why he cut it all off.  
> I generally have a lot of hcs in general, what can I say. Yura has to long-sufferingly go through them with me. But he's also super smitten about his gross dads, so that's okay.  
> Everyone probably knows, but _zolotse_ = gold in Russian. It's so endearing, and it's canon that Viktor calls Yuuri his gold medal, sooo. I'm weeping.
> 
> The title is, indeed, from the Cascada song. Sue me. CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH............  
> I'm desperately revising for a big big exam i have next week, so I'm a little slow on writing and prompts fulfilling, but I swear I'll get to them all in not-orderly fashion. Still, I have a cute one in store for the 31st, already drafted, and the art on my [blog](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) is still going strong.  
> Sentimental podium family and godfather Yurio, yay or nay? Let me know, it would make me so happy in this tiring time of frantic revision.  
> 


End file.
